Destiny's 'Child'
by Doppelganglands
Summary: Xander saved the day by telling Dark Witch Willow he loved her, but what if something came from that love...
1. Chapter 1

Author : Doppelganglands'

Disclaimer : the amazing world of Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Spoilers : Season 6 and Season 7

Feedback : Please!

Summary : Xander saved the day by telling Dark Witch Willow he loved her, but what if something came from that love...

**Destiny's 'Child'**

The body of the Gnarl demon fell to the floor of his cave, a motionless corpse. Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, looked at the demon she had slain and then in turn looked at her thumbs, complete with leftover brains. As she had forced her thumbs through his eye sockets and into his skull, crushing it in their wake. The demon was now dead.

"Urrgh." Willow Rosenberg groaned. Buffy looked at her best friend, her as well on the floor in pain. Gnarl had been feeding on the skin from her stomach, she was lying there bleeding to death. Their other friend Xander Harris, was there holding Willow's hand after she had reversed the accidental spell that had got her in the situation. Willow, unable to see her friends and Buffy and Xander unable to see her. Now knowing her friends would risk their lives for her, she felt no reason to hide.

"Oh my God, Will!" Buffy ran to her best friends side.

"Buffy." Willow winced with tears in her eyes.

"Come on. Let's get you up." Xander said, him too, clearly upset. With him on one side, Buffy on the other, supported Willow up and helped her to the exit of the lair.

"Your lucky we got here in time...and you no, Anya helped." Buffy said with a shrug.

"That's what I dooo." Anya replied quite happy with herself.

"Thank God we saved you Will. It was totally wiggy, we've already seen two skinned bodies." Buffy sighed.

"Well that's something I know about." Willow tried to joke.

"Yeah." Xander chuckled.

"Besides, it wasn't after me." Willow said quite anxious.

"Well, who was it after then?" Buffy smiled.

Willow looked at Xander from the corner of her eye and mumbled. "My baby."


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Flashbacks wrote in _italics_

Some Dialogue taken from 'Grave'

Willow was in her room with the company of Buffy. They were sitting on her bed and Willow was channeling Buffy's slayer strength to help heal her wounds.

"Will if you don't mind, I mean best friend asking here, but... I thought you were gay now, I mean who's the father?" Buffy said quite confused to an uneasy Willow.

Xander, who was leaning in the doorway, spoke up to the question on Willows behalf. "I think I can answer that.''

_Willow stood strong on Kingman's Bluff. She was using serious dark magic after the love of Tara, her girlfriend, had been destroyed, along with Tara. She thought the feeling that love gave her was gone forever. She had already used the dark magics to hunt down Tara's killer and get her revenge but now, after a fight with both Buffy and Giles and sending a fireball to kill the rest of her friends, Willow planned to unearth the dark temple of Proserpexa's, on this cliff edge, to destroy the world. She was planning to channel the earth's life force through her and into the temple and burn the earth to a cinder. _

_Energy was flowing through Willow and into the Dark Temple, until Xander jumped in and blocked it's path._

_"You can't stop this." Willow mocked._

_"Yeah, I get that. It's just, where else am I gonna go? You've been my best friend my whole life. World gonna end... were else would I want to be?" Xander replied._

_"Is that the master plan? You gonna stop me by telling me you love me?" Willow said scornfully._

_"Well, I was gonna walk you off a cliff and hand you an anvil, but... seemed kinda cartoony." Xander punned._

_"Still making jokes." Willow said with a scowl._

_"I'm not joking. I know you're in pain. I can't imagine the pain you're in. I know you're gonna do something apocalyptically crazy," Xander said looking at the temple. "evil, and stupid and hey, I still want to hang. You're Willow."_

_"Don't call me that!" Willow commanded angrily._

_"First day of kindergarten. You cried because you broke the yellow crayon, and you were to afraid to tell anyone. You've come pretty far, ending the world, not a terrific notion. But the thing is, yeah, I love you! I loved crayon-breaky Willow and I love... scary veiny Willow. So, if I'm gonna go out. it's here. If you wanna kill the world? Well, then start with me. I've earned that." Xander said seriously._

_"You think I won't." Willow said upset._

_"It doesn't matter, I'll still love you." Xander proclaimed._

_"Shut up!" Willow shouted as she jerked her hand at Xander and three parallel scratches appeared on his face._

_"I love you!" Xander told her once more._

_With another wave of her arm more slashes appeared on Xander's chest and he falls to the floor on his knees. Clearly in pain he stands up to face Willow once again._

_"I...love...y-" Xander panted._

_"Shut up!" Willow shouted while she threw a blast of dark magic at Xander. Still crackling in her hands Willow looked confused that her power failed. It knocked Xander back but not to the floor._

_"I love you Willow." Xander said walking up to Willow._

_"Stop!" Willow cried. She once again tried to throw magic but it was weak and although she kept trying, it only got weaker._

_"I love you." Xander said yet again._

_"Stop." Willow sobbed._

_Xander gets right up to her and crying, Willow starts to hit his chest with her fists. Xander just takes the abuse until he puts his arms around her and they fall to the floor in a heap of tears._

_"I love you." Xander tells her quitely. _

_Together in each others arms and Willow still crying, she decides to let go of the anger and the dark magics. The veins leave her face and her hair reverts to the red it once was._

"That was a great story an'all but I already knew this! This explains your pregnancy how?" Buffy moaned.

"Ssshh, I wasn't finished!" Xander said with a roll of his eyes.

_They were together, in each other arms, on the cliff of Kingman's Bluff for hours with Xander still whispering gently into Willow's ear, proclaiming his love for her. _

_Willow pulled her head away and looked deeply into Xander's eyes and further into his soul. A feeling awoke inside her and she found herself saying. "I love you too." She then kissed him softly on the lips and a slight smile arose on her face for the first time since Tara's death._

_"Willow I-I don't ge-get it, this is all about Tara, I mean your gay." Xander said clearly confused._

_"Xander, your wrong. This isn't all about Tara, yes I loved her and that love formed an attraction, but I'm not gay. I went evil 'coz I didn't think I could love like that again, but I always loved you and I still do, it was just edged at the back of my mind, I knew this, you reminded me of that and that's how you saved me." Willow explained._

_"Are you sure, this is still an emotional time for you, you've only just lost Tara." Xander said reassuringly._

_"I'll always love Tara, but the one thing I've always been sure about is you." Willow said with a smile on her face. She then quickly added "I mean if you want me, I'm yours. I know what you went through with Anya." She trailed off._

_Xander laughed and replied quickly "Huh, do I want you? I've been telling you I love you for the past four hours." Xander then grabbed her and kissed her passionately. They lay down together and then..._

"And I think you can guess what happened after that." Xander said with one eyebrow raised.

"Details, I don't wanna guess. Tell me!" Buffy said enthusiastically.

"Aren't you a little more shocked?" Willow said in a stunned voice.

"Oh please! You two were going to sleep together one day, who are you trying to kid? You two are made for each other." Buffy smiled.

Willow said looking over at Xander "Yeah we are. I went to England so I could get better and then come back to you. All I know is when I found out I was pregnant, I was happy, I had another little something to love. I wanted to come and tell you straight away but I had to make sure I was well first, as you know black magic's, not the best thing for a baby. And it is also not the easiest thing to say over a phone call. I still want to be together Xander, all of us, a family, including Buff of course! I don't know if times have changed for you, but I don't want you to be with me just because of the baby."

Xander saying nothing, went over and sat on the bed next to Willow, looking into her eyes, he suddenly kissed her softly on the lips. "Does that clear things up for you?" Xander said with smile.

"I don't know, you might have to show me again." As she finished saying this, she leaned forward towards him and they kissed once more.

Xander whispered into her ear "I love you Will."

"That would be so romantic, if my stomach wasn't throbbing like hell." Willow exclaimed.

"That reminds me, what was Gnarl doing going after the baby? How did he even know about the baby?" Xander asked.

"I don't know, maybe it was one of his weird senses? All I do know is he or she is gonna have powers, hello their mothers a witch and their father... is a pretty good carpenter," Willow explained.

"Hell yeah!" Xander proudly said.

Willow continuing her explanation spoke up with a smile "Maybe it wanted to stop the baby before it could have a chance to become too powerful to stop. At least he didn't get to."

In a huddle on the bed, all three were positively glowy.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Buffy said and then stage whispering to Willow "I still want details!"

All three of them laughed together then Willow added "This is great, I'm going to be a mum!"

Xander added "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"I'm gonna be a... Vampire Slayer." Buffy added lamely.

"Don't feel so down," Willow paused "Godmother. And, heck you're THE Vampire Slayer."

Buffy shouted happily "Oh my god guys, you gonna have a baby."

Willow shouted "We're having a baby."

Xander adding to the noise "We're having a baby."

Then Anya standing in the hallway, popped her head around the door frame and sternly said "Your having a what!"


End file.
